Issues
by Conchez
Summary: Allyn comes to a new school, and what does she find? A guy that is so revolting to her that they might just be... perfect for each other? REVIEW PLEASE o3o
1. Issues

(Regular POV)

There she stood in front of the large school. Her short dirty brown hair with with blonde streaks had been swept up into a short, stubby pony-tail. There were chunks of hair swinging down on the sides of her face, they were too short to put into the pony tail. Also, her bangs went diagonal down her face, the shortest tip reached the top of her eyelashes, and the longest went a few inches over her eye. One of her dark brown eyes could be seen, but it was coated with thick eyeliner. Her outfit was a long-sleeved black shirt with dark denim jeans that were tight around the ankle. She had crossword puzzle patterned high-top converse that went a little past her ankles. From her neck dangled a chain necklace with a strawberry on it.

(Main Characters POV)

I couldn't believe this. She had put me in _this _school? Well, whatever. I was just gonna run away anyway. Through my glasses this place looked perfect. The opposite of me. So I turned, and began to take a step. Suddenly, there was a grip on my arm. I winced, although the hand was weak. I could tell that if a pulled away, it'd let go. But instead, I turned around, to see who was daring to touch me. He looked about 5"10 and he had medium long hair. A bit darker than mine. He had dark brown eyes... just like mine. It disgusted me how much we were alike.

"Who are you?" I sneered.

He smirked, then replied, "Noah."

How revolting.

"Isn't that a girls name?" I smirked back.

His eyes narrowed at my comment, then asked, "And who are you?"

I rolled my eyes, because I knew guys hated that, then I curtly said, "Allyn."

"Isn't that a guys name?" He remarked.

My hands clamped into fists but I knew I had to stay cool. "I don't know..."

"Well, whatever, this paper here says I'm supposed to watch after a Allyn Fever." He lowered the paper that he had just put in front of his face. "I thought I was looking after a guy. But instead I got you."

Once again, I had to try not to hit him.

"C'mon. I'm taking you to your locker, then you have to show me your school schedule, so I know what classes you and I have together, seeing as I'm in charge of you, and-"

I cut him off, "No one is in charge of me."

He just looked up and began to walk into the building. I followed of course, but only because my mom had threatened almost a million times to send me to girl's school it I screwed this one up.

When we got into the god-forsaken school, he made me pull out my friggin' schedule, he read it out loud to himself, "Period one: Advanced Science, period two: Advanced Math, period three: Advanced Reading, period four: advanced writing, period five: Advanced Social Studies, period six: Study Hall, period seven: Remedial Gym."

I lowered my head at the seventh period, although I was a bit proud of it. I hated gym class, all the teachers do is make you run around, plus, there are always those girls that giggle every time some guy stared at them during jumping-jacks because their implants are bouncing. So, during my gym class, I'd stand there, or read a book.

"Looks like we have every period together..." Noah sighed.

My head shot up, "Even seventh period?"

He shrugged, "Yeah... I hate gym, so I don't try. It's the only thing keeping me from skipping a couple grades."

I shuddered a bit at how much we were alike, then quickly reminded myself how much we weren't.

"Whatever... where's my locker?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that we were going to have to be together for about six hours.

He happily smirked and pointed to the one below the one he had just open. My locker was _under _his. I groaned, quickly put in my combination and opened it. I threw my things in there, not caring. He watched me, with his eyebrow raised, and how I violently shoved everything into my locker. I glanced up at his and noticed it was perfectly organized. I rolled my eyes and grabbed everything I needed for science.

I decided not to remark about the fact that he waited for me and walked next to me, reminded myself he was my "guardian" thing. Why would the staff tell _him _to watch over _me_? Maybe they wanted him to die as much as I did.

When we got to science I glared at the ten people that had made it into this classroom. They all looked like total geeks. The teacher glanced at me and scowled, so I laughed. He frowned, "Noah and Allyn I presume?"

Noah nodded and I quietly said, "Nawwwwwww.."

The teacher shot me one of those, you're-making-a-bad-first-impression-looks, so I shot back an I-don't-give-a-shit-looks.

He scoffed back and pointed to two seats in the very back.

I happily walked back, glad that I didn't get the front, knowing the teacher would always be staring at me if I did. But when I got there I rolled my eyes at the way the teacher had labeled almost everything. The chairs had our names on them on little labels, so I tore mine off. Fuck that, I don't want people knowing I even _go _to this school.

When class actually started, the teacher immediately turned to the board, so I pulled out my iPod and listened to my music. The guy must have been deaf, because the whole period, everyone stared at me, I even saw someone in the front of the room tapping his foot to my music.

As soon as it was about three minutes before class was out, I slowly put my iPod away just as the teacher turned around.

"Those are the expectations." He spat.

I sat at my desk, pretending that I paid attention. He rocked back and forth as I looked him over. His bald head was totally gross and he was really fat. He puke colored suit was totally bogus, and he had really funky looking glassed. I'll let you think up what those look like, because you probably don't want to know what they _really _look like.

"Allyn," He grumbled.

"Yes, sir?" I said, mockingly.

"What is the fifth expectation?" He asked, stepping in front of the board.

"Respect the teacher." I smirked, knowing that he meant for me not to know that and be embarrassed.

His frown got so big that he looked like a fish, so I held in my laughter. I glanced over at Noah and noticed he was trying not to laugh at the teacher either.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone fled out of the room. That was pretty much the routine for the rest of the day. I'd meet a teacher, piss them off, then show them up. And at seventh period, I brought a book with, sat in the locker room and read. The teacher thought I was just absent, and I sighed as I heard him say Noah was "absent" too. But I got over it, and silently laughed, realizing that I might have one thing to keep me from killing him.

When the bus came, I sighed with relief. I wasn't ready to see who rose the same bus as me, because I had a feeling one of them might be Noah, so I just got to the front of the line, plopped down in the back seat, shoved my head phones into my ears, and turned on my iPod. I noticed the bus driver was making a speech, so I rolled my eyes and continued listening.


	2. Painful Question

That day at school was pure hell. All day I had to listen to his annoying voice, and all it was talking about was himself. When I got home, I dropped my bag by the front door, then went to the fridge to get a Mt. Dew. As I began to open it, I saw a note.

_Dear Ally,_

I shuddered at the first line. I hated it when she called me that. But I knew that nothing in the notes my mother left were never the truth... by now I knew what everything meant though.

_I have gone on an important business trip,_

In some strangers pants.

_I'm sorry I wasn't here to see your first day at school._

She's just trying to seem like she cares.

_If you could please find someone to stay with for the next week, I'd be so relieved._

She doesn't want me to stay here and eat everything.

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

She is such a piss-off.

But she'd know if I stayed here... Suddenly I straightened up in horror.

_He _was the only person I knew.

The next day I walked to school very slowly. I was trying to go through my speech on how I was gonna get some guy that I hate, and hates me, to let me stay with him. Noah was the only person I knew... So what else was I supposed to do? Be nice and hope it works out? Hell no.

When I got to my locker, which was unfortunately underneath Noah's, I saw a crowd of half the school surrounded his.

I shoved through the crowd, then hissed, "Could you please remove your posse from my locker? I have to talk to you."

He rolled his eyes, then waved the people away. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Uhm..." My expression suddenly changed, "Look, my mom went out of town for like a week and I... I don't... I can't..." He raised an eyebrow... I was ranting. "Can I stay with you? My mom is never around and stuff so I'm a quiet person... you won't even know I'm there..." His eyes widened... In sympathy! I was not about to stand there and be the outcast. "But y'know I could always find someone else..." I held my head up high... but he knew I was lying.

"You can stay with me." he replied with confidence.

I leaned in towards his face, "You had better not tell _anyone _about this or I'll have your head on a platter." He backed up, still smiling, then put his hands up equal height to his chest and spread his palms out.

"No worries." He smirked.

Oh. My. God. I hated him.

After school, he lead me out the front doors.

"I live a couple blocks away from here. But I take the bus anyway..." He stated.

I shrugged, I'd take the bus if I didn't get kicked off.

"Let's walk..." I said, staring at him assertively.

He sighed, "Fine."

We began to walk, then about two blocks away from the school, I caught sight of some guy with, like, a million piercings on his face. I rolled my eyes, even though I figured he might be one of those guys that was... kinda like me.

His bright green mohawk stuck up off his head as Noah scoffed at it. I looked at him, then suddenly he glanced at me. I just rolled my eyes... I don't do friends anyway.

Suddenly, he grabbed Noah and pulled him closer to him. I stood there, waiting for them.

(Regular POV)

Duncan pulled Noah into an ally.

"Dude! How the hell did you manage to snag someone like _her_!?" He said, nodding towards Allyn.

Noah just stared in confusion.

"Dude she's hot." Duncan smirked.

"Oh my god.. You think we're together?" Noah asked, horrified.

"Uhm yeah..." Duncan said slowly, glancing from Noah to Allyn. "Okay never mind. Mind if I talk to her?" He asked, smirking deviously.

As Duncan began to walk, Noah stuttered, "Uhm... N-No! She's my sister!" His eyes widened at the lie he told. He hated this girl... So why was he protecting her from the likes of Duncan? She deserved it.

Duncan glanced back at Noah, "You have a sister? But she's our age..." Duncan said, examining her from a distance.

"Did I say sister? I meant cousin." He said, questioning himself more than Duncan.

"Sister's definitely off limits, but cousin's a different story..." Duncan laughed.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Noah sneered, having watched the episodes of Total Drama Island even after he got voted off. He wanted to see how anyone dumber than him could have won.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked, pretending to not quite remember her.

"Uhm... yeah." Noah said, eyes wide, knowing it was more obvious then he led it on to be.

"Oh, well... I don't do long distance relationships." Duncan said casually.

Clearly Duncan didn't know Courtney was transferring to their school... Noah was happy, because they had been friends for a really long time... and of course during the show Duncan wasn't to fond of Noah and Courtney's friendship...

Noah couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just watched Duncan approach Allyn, hoping he wasn't her type.

Somehow...

He highly doubted it.

(Main Character's POV)

I saw him approach me and I rolled my eyes. He walked like a total asshole, swaying from side to side and all.

"Can't I just go home..." I grumbled, throwing my head back.

"Awww, what's wrong?" He asked, smirking.

"Nothing." I snapped, leaning back to see Noah looking at me, giving me all those signals that mean no, don't do it, stay away, ect.

He raised and eyebrow at me, then assertively stuck his hand out. "Duncan." He said.

"Allyn." I said, shaking his hand violently.

Noah quickly walked up to us and tore our hands from each other, although our stares were still totally fixed on each other.

For some reason, Noah stood in between us, blocking our gazes.

"Let's go home." He said quietly, aimed at me.

I nodded then winked at Duncan. For dramatic effect, of course.

"Parent's are gone to Hawaii for the next three weeks." Noah stated, stepping into his large house.

"So I get to pick any bed to sleep in." I snickered.

"Erm, no." He shot back.

"My parents locked their room and we're getting a new couch next month, so we won't have one 'till... A long time from now."

We dropped our backpacks near the door and I followed him into what seemed to be his room. The carpet was a tan color, and the walls were just plain white. I stared at how organized his room was and nearly smiled. It reminded me of how I have OCD. It sucks because everything has to be perfect when you're not.

Suddenly, a stack of blankets hit me in the face, and I jerked my arms up to catch them.

"There's your bed." He said nodding to the floor, smiling.

I wasn't about to let him enjoy himself, not letting me have a bed and all. "Good, I _love _the floor." I sneered back.

Later that night, Noah made me turn around until he was situated in his bed, which meant he slept in his boxers.

I quietly laid down on my pallet and shut my eyes. I opened them up again after about a minute.

My eyes widened as I saw it.

The small spider crept on my pillow.

I shrieked so loud it probably woke the whole neighborhood. I shot up, which was a bit embarrassing because I slept in a bra a boxers, and tore my pillow up from off the ground.

Now, before you start laughing, let's get one thing straight. I am not afraid of _anything _

Except spiders.

Noah began to crack up, seeing the size of the spider that I had flung into the corner.

Quietly, I whined, "Can I sleep in the bed too?"

Noah glanced up at me, still trying to catch his breath. He rolled his eyes then said, "Pick a side."

He stood up and, frankly, I have to admit he did have a nice body. It was tan and not too buff, but not to scrawny.

I slowly laid down on the side closest to the wall, then shoved myself against it, making sure I wouldn't even get close to touching the guy.

Finally, my eyes shut, and I dozed off.


	3. Bonding

My eyes shot open with a violet jerk.

The thing I had feared the most had come true.

I winced as I felt myself pushed up against Noah's body, and our arms were wrapped around each other. My face had been buried in his chest, and I was actually warm. The heat was nice, but I wasn't too happy about where it was coming from.

I couldn't believe what was going on; I was cuddling with the guy I hated the most. But the worst part was that I hadn't pulled away.

I stayed frozen in my same position, not moving a muscle. I couldn't bring myself to pull away... it was so freaky. Noah was clearly asleep, because If he weren't he would have moved by now.

I smirked to myself, realizing that I could easily untangle our bodies… then I breathed in.

I let out an extremely loud yell, because I _do not_ scream, and threw myself to the side, gladly waking Noah up.

He yelled too, rolled off the bed and looked up at me. He didn't even know we were cuddling… but he was a really smart kid. He saw through my expression what happened. I have to give him some props. Being smart when he wakes up at four o'clock in the morning is something I could never do. I'm totally out of it for about half an hour in the morning.

Noah raised his eyebrow, and asked, "What, the, _fuck_…?"

"Why don't you tell me Mr. Know-It-All?" I shot back with equal force.

He glared at me, then I began to choke out, "We were… erm… "I started to make movements with my hands that really didn't help at all; I think they just confused the poor child. Finally, I sighed, "We were cuddling."

His jaw dropped and he just about threw up. And now that I was fully conscious, I just about did too. I still couldn't believe I didn't pull away sooner.

My smiled faded as I thought about these things, but I snapped back into it as soon as Noah pointed to the floor.

"Fuck that." I sneered, "That spider's probably had babies by now." And with that I laid down on my side of the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Noah shook me, and it hurt, until I woke up. I looked at him, then smirked, "Have fun."

He raised an eyebrow at me, then said "What?"

"You've never ditched school before?" I asked, partially know the answer.

He shook his head, innocently.

"Then get your ass back in this bed and go back to sleep. I'll make the phone calls." I stood up, and he stayed in his place, still staring at me as if everything I just said was a total joke. "I mean it." I reassured him.

"But what if they find out?" He asked in sort of a whine.

"They won't." I said, shoving him down onto the bed by his shoulders. "Now fall asleep damn it. But if I come back and you're hogging the whole bed, I will roll you off." I threatened.

He nodded, and actually looked a bit happy that she was making him take a day off of his super intelligent genius life.

I quietly made my way to his phone and made the calls to the school. I was great at impersonating voices, and the stupid people from the learning place totally bought it.

When I got back to the room Noah was asleep and I did have to shove him to the side a bit to get into my "side of the bed."

After a few hours we both woke up at the same time, which was kinda weird, but I ignored it and began to get ready.

Noah sat up and looked at me, then the clock. "It's eleven… why are you getting ready?"

I turned around and said, "Do you have money?"

"Yeah…" He replied uneasily.

"Do you have legs?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have a credit card?"

"Are you gonna rob me?" He stuttered.

"Dear God, no," I snapped. "When you ditch school you kinda go places. You don't just sleep. At least that's how it is for me. And I have a stash of three one-hundred dollar bills I worked for at my mom's house. You're filthy rich so you're parents wouldn't noticed if you'd spent a million dollars of their money. So grab anything that is or can get us money and let's split."

He smiled at me for the first time, and I sorta felt like we were… bonding?

Once we were fully clothed and ready, I began to walk down the street, but quickly pivoted and stared at the slim black car in the drive-way. "H-how old are you?" I asked, hoping the answer was going to be sixteen.

"Sixteen." He said, reading my thoughts. I didn't even need to ask if he passed his driver's test.

"Find the damn keys to that thing right now." I demanded.

"No need to get angry," smirked Noah, walking inside and grabbing the keys to the insane miracle-car known as the Jaguar.

Once in the car, I practically melted. I wasn't being chased by the cops. And I was in a car like this. First time thing for me.

"Where's your house?" He asked, turning on the car.

I happily pointed down the block. He raised an eyebrow at me, "You live just down the street?"

"Yes." I said, acting like I had already told him.

"Whatever." He said, gripping the wheel and driving towards my "house."

Once we got there, I ran inside, grabbed all the money I could find, five-hundred and seventy-two dollars, and got back in the car.

Our adventure began with the drive to the mall. I attempted to play my iPod but Noah made me shut it off, so we talked the whole way. I find out we have more in common then I thought. But there was a huge break-through when I pulled out my PSP and started to play Dragon Assassin. I've been working on getting past level twelve and I can't. He saw what I was playing and just about screamed. "You like Dragon Assassin?!" I nodded, then looked back at the screen, "But I can't get past level twelve…"

"Me either…" He said. Then we talked about Dragon Assassin until we got to the mall.


	4. Mistake?

I stepped out of the car and yawned loudly, stretching out my back.

Noah spun the keys around his finger, and then put them in his pocket.

"Alright." He started. "How much money do we have altogether?"

I shrugged carelessly. "I have about six-hundred bucks. You?"

"Like two thousand. My family's rich."

"Holy shit. Are you gonna spend it _all_?" I asked.

"Of course not." He replied as though it were obvious.

I opened my phone. "Eleven-thirty." I read the time. "How 'bout we meet back at Orange Julius at exactly one-thirty?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled. I was really surprised. This was the first friendly smile he ever gave me.

Unintentionally she smiled back warmly.

"But if someone loses track of time, or doesn't show, we have each other's cell phone numbers, right?" I said professionally.

He nodded quietly, pulling out his phone to make sure he had it.

We turned form the car, now that everything had been taken care of. I felt really weird, but not in a bad way, when we were walking to the front of the mall. Noah and I were actually having a civilized conversation, but we were walking so close together, our hands kept touching. At one point, I think I wanted to hold his hand. It was fucked up.

Noah held the door open for me, but I think he was just trying to annoy me.

"Well, we have two hours. Make the best of it." I warned. He nodded happily, then we went separate directions.

The first thing I did was get my ass over to Hot Topic. I bought like three bags of stuff; shirts, belts, arm warmers, pins, bags, belts, a skirt or two, nail polish, make-up, posters, and anything else you can think of. What sucked was that it cost me three hundred dollars.

Next, I went to Starbucks. I got like thirty dollars worth of coffee and treats. After that, I went to Zumiez, and got hoodies, shirt, pants, stuff like that. Then, I went to Journey's and bought some kick ass shoes, and of course, shirts, pants bags, and things of that nature. But the fun doesn't end there, as you can imagine, I went to Spencers. I bought the same things, plus some other accessories.

I got finished just in time too. At exactly one-thirty, I went to Orange Julius with my remaining forty-five dollars. Noah was there with bags from Gamestop, Radio Shack, and more.

"How much money did you spend?" I asked.

"Nine hundred bucks." He replied.

"Damn." I sighed. "I'm broke now."

He laughed at me, but I held my tongue. "Let's go back now," I said, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Kay." Noah said, unlocking the car.

Maybe he'll actually let me play my iPod this time.

When we got to his house, I got out of the car slowly. He opened the trunk, then told me he'd help me with my bags and get his later. I went to get a bag, then it happened.

I tried to pull the bag out, but it was caught on something. I pulled, then let go. I let go too soon, and I stumbled backwards. Noah caught me, and my face was dangerously close to his. From what he told me, I started to blush. Then, without thinking, I kissed him.


	5. Home

I couldn't stop. I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull my lips from his. This kiss… it was different than my usual violent, demanding kisses. It was loving and affectionate. My arms lifted up and wrapped around his neck, while his curled around my waist. Our tongues went into each others mouths and we kept making out for about five minutes. Then, I pulled away, only because. I ran out of breath. We stared at each other, but I didn't feel uncomfortable.

"S-sorry…" I whispered.

He just smiled and shook his head, "its fine…" He put his hand on my cheek and I felt my face get hot. Why did I feel this way about him? How come I didn't throw his hand off and yell at him? How was he different?

He leaned in and kissed me softly again, and I happily kissed back.

"Come on. Let's go inside." He offered. I nodded in agreement, then we slowly walked inside, not straying too far from each other's side. He opened the door for me and I immediately went to his room. I think it was because I hadn't really been anywhere else in the house yet. Noah followed me in and we stayed completely silent.

"I'm really sorry about that…" I whimpered.

"I told you." He smiled at me. "It's completely fine." He turned around and faced me, "Look, Allyn."

My face started to burn up again. Was he going to dump me _already_?

"I wanted to tell you that… I haven't ever… felt this way about anyone before." He confessed.

I looked up at him in disbelief. Was he talking about _me_?

"And… I was hoping… you feel the same way?" He asked desperately.

I stared at him blankly, then nodded my head. I felt my lips curl into a smile. His face brightened and he kissed me really quickly again. I wanted to pull him in and kiss longer, but he pulled away to fast. Damn it. I almost said… never mind.

"So…" I started, "What do you wanna do now?"

He looked at me, then sat next to me on his bed. "Anything you want."

I shivered. Why was he so sweet? And how come I liked it?

I yawned. "Well, I'm tired…" I stretched my arms out and fell backwards onto the bed. "So I might just take a nap." I turned onto my side, and Noah laid down next to me. I shut my eyes and moved closer to him. I pushed up against him and he put his arms around me. I fell asleep holding his hand.


	6. Stupid Little Words

When I woke up, my back was pressed up against his chest, and his hands were wrapped around me. We were holding hands in front of me. I felt his steady breath on my neck and shivered with pleasure. And pushed up against him, feeling loved. His arms tightened around me and I smiled quietly. I slowly turned and kissed him softly on the lips, realizing he was awake. When I started to pull away, he pulled me back and kept kissing me. My cheeks turned a bright red again, and I felt myself wake up even more. His arms clung to my back, right above my waist.

When we both pulled away, I stared up at his warm face. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped. He looked at me, then laughed quietly.

"What?" I giggled helplessly.

"Nothing… you're just so pretty when you blush." He joked.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"It's true."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket then checked the time. I saw the little clock; six thirty. I didn't want to get up, but I bet Noah did, so I sat up. Noah whined and pulled me back down. I giggled as he pulled me closer to him.

"Let go of me, you stalker." I joked, pretending to try to pull away.

"No way." He smiled, pulling me in again.

I pushed away from him, and then he rolled over on top of me and pinned my arms down. I stared up at him in defeat as he whispered, "I win."

My eyes stared up at him and I felt myself smile. He stared back at me, then leaned in. Our lips were only a short distance away from each other's when I couldn't help myself any longer. I pushed forward and our lips met. We continued to kiss, but this time it was a bit more seductively. His hands pushed down harder on my wrists, and, frankly, I liked it. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he did the same to me. I felt his hand slide of my wrists. Then he started to kiss my neck. And at that exact moment, I asked myself, how the hell is he so good at this? I shivered with delight.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" I asked between almost-gasps.

"I've had a lot of practice." He smiled.

I felt his hand go up my shirt and I felt unusually exited. But I wasn't about to let him take complete control, so I reached my hands up and started to unbutton his pants. Ha. He slowly took my shirt off, then I changed my mind and took his shirt off.

And then it pretty much goes uphill from there. I don't feel like describing what happened after that, because you probably don't want to know. Besides, you can pretty much infer what happened after that, so why should I have to tell you?

Anyway, I woke up in the morning, and we were wrapped up in each other again. I couldn't remember what happened right before I went to sleep last night, but apparently I put on a pear of Noah's boxers and a bra, because I didn't have either of those on before that. He was just in his boxers, though. I opened my eyes and saw his were open too.

This is where it gets bad. With out thinking, I decided to say,

"I love you."


	7. Tears

I hated myself for saying what I did. What was even worse was that I think I meant it. My mouth didn't close, it just hung open. He looked at me blankly, and I despised the face that I couldn't see what he was thinking. I waited for him to tell me to 'get the fuck out of his house.' But, that never happened.

"I love you too." He smiled.

My eyes widened. "R-really?" I whimpered. He kissed me softly, then nodded. "I've never met anyone like you… it's different with you."

I felt my heart actually melt, and pushed up against him. I clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go. Noah looked at me, then kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I sat up slowly. I stretched my arms, then told him, "I'm gonna go for a walk…" I said happily, putting my hair into a pony tail.

"You want me to come with?" Noah asked tiredly.

"Naw…" I smiled.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, with people like Duncan running around, you might not be safe." He growled.

"Yeah, I'll just kick his ass." I said calmly.

"Okay." Noah replied.

I walked out of his house, and headed quietly down the street. After making it a few blocks down, I looked around the neighborhood. And then I become that stupid chick from the movie that goes into that place everyone knows is bad. And everyone is screaming at me. Yeah that person.

I swerved into this alley, then felt something grip my arm. I turned around, and saw this really buff guy standing in front of me. He had messy rust-colored hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Carson?" I asked, realizing it was one of my old boyfriends.

"Yeah, Allyn, haven't seen you in a while…" He said.

"I know." I said bitterly, ripping my arm from his grasp. I remembered how cruelly dumped me after getting in my pants a few months ago. It really pissed me off.

"So what have you been doing?" He asked.

"Other guys," I mumbled, then saved it with, "Nothing really… you?"

He looked at me suspiciously, then replied, "Same thing."

I nodded, then turned to finish my walk, but he pulled me back again.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"About what?" I growled, hoping he wasn't going to say 'us.'

"Us." He replied.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHITTT.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked quietly.

"What I did to you was wrong… and I feel really guilty… and I wanted to let you know that I still love you." He said, forcing me back into a kiss.

I pushed away. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I told you." He replied smiling, "You can be my girl again. We'll have a lot of fun." He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I told you, stop!" I snapped.

He looked mad now. "Look, bitch," He shot back, "We're gonna do this, how I want it to go." He grabbed my wrist tightly. He looked me over. "Where the hell did you get those?" He snapped, pointing at me neck. _Fuck…_I thought, _Noah must have given me hickeys…_

"Ow…" I whined, "God damnit let go!" I cried, trying to pull away. Quickly, I turned around and kicked him in the nuts. He let go of me, but I had a bruise.

He exhaled, then fell to his knees. I ran for my fucking life. While I was running, I turned to look at him. He had a gun. He fired the first shot and I barley missed me, but only because I dove around the corner. I ran as fast as I could, until I burst through the door at Noah's. Noah was in his room, but he quickly stood up to see what happened. I ran up to him, then threw my face into his chest, and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me, then whispered, "Shhh… It'll be fine…"

He held onto me the whole time I cried. I felt safe when he was holding me. I felt like I could cry. I felt like he would never let go… and he didn't.


	8. Camping

'Ello. Sorry it took me forever to submit this, I've been busy lately. But here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------

After my little run-in with Carson, and his gun, I hadn't been feeling so hot. It sucked, having to know one of your fucked-up ex-boyfriends could be a block away from you at any moment. But, it didn't hurt as bad as it was supposed to, because Noah just made everything better. And, he clearly stated that I was never to go on a walk again.

I woke up later that day exactly the way I wanted to; wrapped in Noah's arms.

"You're awake?" He smiled, although it more of a fact than a question.

"Yeah," I replied, stretching. I quickly realized how horrible I must've looked. I was crying, then I fell asleep. I probably looked like I got hit by a fucking truck. I sat up, then stood up to go fix my face. Noah grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He quickly kissed me, then gave me one of those devious smiles.

"Okay, now you can go."

My eyes narrowed happily at him, "Naw, I'll have a little bit more." I leaned in again, and kissed him. He gratefully kissed me back. He ran his hands through my hair, and I took his shirt off. Suddenly, the door opened. Our eyes widened, then we both stood up.

I heard a strong male voice echo into the room, "Heyyyyyy, anyone in here?"

Noah and I both stood up, but before we could make ourselves look better, someone came in the room. He looked exactly like Noah, only taller and bulkier. He looked at us all funny and I realized why. Noah's shirt was off, I had sex-hair, and my clothed were probably all messed up. The man in the doorway let out a booming laugh and I just stared. I probably looked like a lost puppy. Gross, right?

Noah sighed bitterly, "Curtis…"

"What've you been _doing _in here?" He laughed.

"Nothing." Noah retorted.

"Sure looks like something." He smirked.

I hated this guy already. He was too happy.

"What do you want?" Noah asked, narrowing his eyes with impatience.

"What? I can't stop by to see my little brother?" He fake-gasped, pretending to be hurt.

"No. you can't." Noah said plainly.

"Whatever. Who's she?" He asked bluntly, pointing at me.

Noah opened his mouth to introduce me, but I interrupted him.

"Allyn." I said bitterly. I was good at scaring people away.

"Oh. She your girlfriend?" He asked, as if I weren't here.

"Yeah." I said bluntly. "Who're you." I asked, pulling my eyebrows together.

"Curtis, Noah's older brother." He replied, looking at Noah with one of those, what-the-hell-where-you-thinking looks.

Noah just shot him a quick glare.

"Oh," I smiled. "sweet deal."

There was a long moment of silence between all of us.

Curtis' eyes looked straight at Noah. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I knew it was about me.

"Yeah, sure." Noah shrugged, standing up to follow him out of the room. While they were 'talking' I changed, fixed my make-up, and fixed my hair.

"Yeah, bye Curtis." I heard Noah hiss.

Curtis quickly left and I followed Noah into his room.

"What happened?" I laughed. "He didn't like me, did he?" I asked, although the answer was obvious.

Noah looked up at me. I could tell that he thought if he said yes, he'd hurt my feelings.

"Don't worry. No one likes me." I smiled.

"I like you." He laughed, kissing my cheek. "A lot."

"Thanks." I smiled.

That week was very subtle. Not a lot happened, just the same thing. Sleeping in, doing nothing. All that jazz. On Monday is when the problems really started. When we got to school, we saw this flier on the front door. It said there was going to be a camping trip. All the people in our grade were going on a camping trip from Tuesday to Saturday. It was supposed to be a reward for something. I hadn't done anything good, though. But whatever. I guess it was okay, you got to pick your 'tent partner.' Then they were going to assign two pairs of people to each tent. I was kind of pissed off when I saw all the people that wanted to share a tent with Noah. Especially the girls. Some ditzy blonde chick with huge boobs asked him to share a tent with her, so I punched her in the face. I got sent to the principle's office, he told me 'one more like that and I couldn't go on the trip.'

On Tuesday I had all my shit packed and we got on the bus. The rise was really boring, so I fell asleep on Noah's shoulder. When we got there, we got assigned tents, but first, they gave a lecture to all the male-femal tent-partners. It was funny. They're all, "I know you wanna do all that sexual stuff, but, ABSTENENCE IS THE KEY!"

Me and Noah were assigned to ten 2-C. I fucking _hated _my tent-partners. It was that one dude with the green Mohawk and this one ditzy girl with brown hair. Noah told me the guy was Duncan and the girl was Courtney. I didn't like either of them. At all. Really. They were annoying. All they did the whole time we were there was make out. Nothing bad actually happened, really. Until Wednesday night. That when everything went horribly, completely wrong.


	9. Camping Part 2

It was Wednesday night, and I had been hanging out in the cabin for a while. Noah went out to take a walk or something, and the Courtney chick ran off without telling me where she was going. Not that I really cared, either way. So, I was left in the tent with Duncan. He was a huge man-whore. But, all in all, he wasn't that bad. We carved drawings of skulls into the cabin walls, watched Saw 3, uncut, then talked shit about some people in our school. We got along pretty well, although I was pretty positive Noah was not going to be very happy about it, seeing as he hated Duncan. But, I hated Courtney, and he was pretty good friends with her. After Noah was gone for about three hours, I figured he was either really, really athletic, or dead. And since number one was out of the question completely, I decided to go look for him. I got up to leave, and Duncan asked me where I was going.

"To look for Noah." I said.

Duncan pulled his eyebrows together, "Why?"

I laughed, "Because he's my boyfriend."

Duncan shrugged, "I don't see how you can like him. He's totally boring."

I rolled my eyes, "I will admit you are more fun than him, but still. He's my boyfriend for a reason.

"Duncan smirked, "What reason?"

I blinked twice. "I dunno."

He laughed quietly, and I rolled my eyes, although I couldn't help but smile. I left quickly, then made my way around camp. I looked in all the places I thought he would be, except those places where only dudes could go. For instance, the bathroom, I just sat behind a tree for a couple minutes. It's funny, really. I wasn't ever afraid something would happen to him. I have no clue why, but I was never afraid. I suppose it was because I knew he could take care of himself. Besides, he was too lazy to do anything dangerous. Finally, I started to go back to the cabin. I figured he'd show up eventually. When I was about five minutes away from the cabin, I hear Courtney's voice. She was like… seducing someone.

"Oh C'mon…" she mused.

"I-I can't…" A male voice stuttered. I knew that voice… it was Noah's. I quietly sneaked around the bushes and hid silently. She'd cornered him; he was backed up against a tree and she was pushed up against him.

"But… what about…?" She sounded like a lost kid.

"That girl?" Courtney scoffed, "She doesn't matter. What were you thinking, anyway?"

I felt myself want to explode on that bitch. I wanted to kick her ass so bad, but I stayed behind the tree.

Quickly, she leaned in and kissed him. This is where things went wrong. I wasn't entirely mad because she kissed him. I wasn't mad that she talked shit about me. I really didn't care too much that he hung out with her. I was inexplicably mad, because he kissed her back. I felt my eyes sting with tears, then I walked out of the bushes. Noah saw me immediately and then pushed Courtney away. Courtney turned around, and I could swear I saw amusement flicker in her eyes.

"You're dead to me." I tried to sound pissed off, but my voiced cracked. I felt the tears going down my face, then I turned and ran. I got back to the cabin, and Duncan saw me. He stood up immediately, then asked frantically, "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head. I never talked when I cried, because I sounded so helpless. He just looked at me concerned. I ran up to him, and buried my face in his chest. He wasn't as warm or comforting as Noah, but he was the only other person in this whole fucking place that I trusted. Suddenly, the door opened with a loud slam, and Noah stood in the doorway.

"Allyn, I'm sorry…" He opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. He saw Duncan hugging me, and I could see him feel a little better about what he did.

"What the hell did you do?" Duncan asked, his eyes flickering from me to Noah.

Noah frowned, "None of your business," he sneered.

Duncan glared, "Sure looks like my business." I could tell that he was referring to the fact that our arms were wrapped around each other.

I pushed away from Duncan, then grabbed my bag. My eyeliner was probably running really bad. I pushed past Noah and walked out, he followed quickly.

"Look, Allyn," He started.

"Don't talk to me." I growled, "I told you, you mean nothing to me anymore." I kept walking quickly.

"But you have to listen!" He pleaded.

"I don't have to do shit for you! What are you gonna tell me either way? That she put you under a spell?" I sneered back at him.

"N-no… It's not like that,"

"What the hell ever. You cheated, and cheaters _never _deserve second chances." My voice was broken and sharp.

"Look… I don't have a good reason for having done that, but," He started,

"Exactly. Was I not good enough for you?" I snapped. "What ever. Leave me the hell alone. Go have fun with Courtney." I turned and ran. I didn't stop running either. I just ran and ran and ran. Eventually, I found myself lost in the woods, and I was glad. None of the teachers liked me, so they'd probably be happy too. They'd all leave, and I could die out here. Alone. I'd never have to see that disgusting cheater's face ever again. Never.


	10. Cheated

I didn't sleep. Although it was late, I wasn't tired. In the literal sense, anyway. You see, I was tired; tired of being cheated on, tired of being hated, tired of being uncared for, tired of being ignored, and tired of being alone. Once again, not in the literal sense. I didn't want to be around people, but I was completely empty inside. I was _alone_. What made me want to kill myself, was the fact that I had felt this feeling before. Honestly, I had been feeling that my whole life… until I met Noah. Then I felt like I could rely on someone. I thought he'd always be there for me. I though he would always care. But I was so wrong it's not even funny. He dropped me for a cheap slut like Courtney. Poor Duncan… maybe he felt the same way as me. Just the way he looked at her made me feel so…. Jealous. I always thought someone like her wouldn't give him away so easily… but once more, I was wrong. She doesn't care that she's all he ever talks about. She doesn't care that he loves her more than anything in the world. The same way Noah doesn't care. _I could die out here, and all he'd care about was how much publicity he'd get for dating me. _But whatever, at that point, I wanted to die.

I sat there. Five and a half hours, just by myself. I kept telling myself I didn't miss him, but I knew how hard it was to lie to myself. I was heart broken. After a while, my heart hurt so bad, I threw up. I didn't even know that was possible. It is absolutely impossible to explain what a broken heart is like. The pain is unforgettable. My sides and throat had hurt from crying too much, and my stomach felt like someone set it on fire. My head ached, and my arms and legs were horribly sore.

I pushed my back up against a rock, then closed my eyes. I actually fell asleep. And I knew I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I saw Noah. He looked like he was about to cry. My eyes were teary enough as it was. Unfortunately, I soon found out it was not a dream, and he was actually standing in front of me. This was horrible because I didn't want to have to deal with him. All I wanted was for him to hold me. That was it. But I knew he was going to want to talk to me, and I knew I would have to listen to whatever he had to say, because I was in too much pain to move.

But, I was wrong. All he did was sit next to me. He held my hand, and put my head on his chest. I fell asleep in about and instant.

When I woke up, Noah was still there. He hadn't moved, yet I could tell from his eyes he'd gone to sleep. Not for very long, though. He glanced down at me and smiled softly. I loved it when he smiled like he did. It mended some of my broken heart. Isn't that pathetic? He could cure my broken heart with a smile.

I wanted to lean up and kiss him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. But I couldn't. I couldn't let him off that easy.

"Noah…?" I choked out.

"Yeah?" He replied sullenly.

"Did you kiss her on purpose?" I whimpered, "Tell the truth. I want to know."

He stared out into the distance. "No."

"Then why'd you do it?" I asked, although this time I sounded pissed off.

"Courtney told me… stuff." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"She told me you and Duncan…" He stopped.

"Never." I spat immediately. "I would never do that. You know I wouldn't. And…. You… You believed that stupid bitch?" I fell off his shoulder and I was now standing up. My eyes were completely open and I felt like snapping Courtney and Noah's necks.

He wasn't shocked by my reaction. He just looked at me, "Yeah… I did believe her. I don't know why… but I did, because Duncan and I hate each other. I wouldn't be surprised if he took advantage of you just to smite me."

"You're so blind." I spat.

This time he looked surprised. "What? Why?"

"You think Duncan is the type of person that would take advantage of me? Have you even been paying attention to Courtney?" Suddenly, I put the pieces together. I knew why Courtney did what she did. "I wasn't the one who got taken advantage of… it was you."

His face was full of doubt. "Mmhmm."

I frowned, "Courtney got jealous. Me and Duncan have been hanging out a lot lately. She probably got pissed off and decided to make me suffer. It's obvious."

Noah knew I was right. "She _is _really protective…"

"Ya think?" I sneered.

He sighed softly, "Whatever… I couldn't care less about Courtney… not after she did that to you."

I flashed him a smile, then I just stood there.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the spot next to him.

"I still haven't forgiven you yet."

He looked confused, so before he could ask why, I said, "You can't even _begin _imagine what I went through. And it still hurts." The last sentence was really weak, but true.

He looked upset. "We should go back to camp." He stated suddenly.

_What? No argument? No buts? He didn't even fight back… _I thought in shock. Quickly, I choked out, "Oh, yeah. We should."

He smirked, "We're gonna have to sneak back; students aren't allowed to go into the woods without an adult escort."

I giggled silently, he sounded so professional.

"But first," he began, "Help me up?" Typical Noah, too lazy to even stand up.

I let my hand fall down and then he grabbed it and I pulled up. He moved forward quickly, then pretended to trip on a rock. He fell on top of me, and I swear I saw him smile. "I'm so sorry," He snickered.

I tried to frown, but it was more of a really crooked smile.

Suddenly, out of no where, no warning whatsoever, he kissed me. He didn't stop, and neither did I. I kissed him back, hardcore. I gripped onto his hair, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. His lips moved from my mouth to my jaw, then to my neck.

I shuddered, then quickly whined, "Stop it…"

He stopped immediately. "Why?"

"I'm going to just let you back into my life…" I whimpered.

He looked at me again, realizing his attempt hadn't worked.

"Aw, what the hell." I smiled, pulling him into another kiss.


	11. Super Glue, Muffins, and Broken Hearts

Noah and I made our way to camp silently. We were holding hands the whole time, and I occasionally kissed him, but we never talked. We had to hide out until around eleven p.m. to actually go to our cabin, seeing as there are teachers and rangers _everywhere_. But when we did get into the cabin I took out this cantine of water that a deer pissed in and threw it at Courtney while I yelled "the power of Christ compells you, bitch!" It was great.

That night me and Noah just sat in the same bed. He wrapped his arms aroung me and I buried my face in his chest. Courtney looked really pissed, but Duncan made sure she kept her mouth shut, due to the fact that he was sucking on it. Haha.

Eventually, we figured out a plan, seeing as we were all pretty fond of only two people in the cabin each. Just ignore the one you don't like. Or, in my case, annoy the piss out of them when no one's paying attention. I switched her shampoo with super glue. Unfortunately, she got it out before the damage was permanent. Damn.

Then, she gave me these muffins as a peace symbol, and I was fucnking hungry. So I ate them, and they had dirt in them. But I ate them anyway, just to prove to her I was better. It worked. She was totally pissed for the rest of the trip. But on the bus ride home, she managed to ignore me the whole time.

Once were were out of those god-forsaken woods, things were a little better. I didn't have to prove myself to Courtney anymore, but I did have to prove myself to everyone else. But the thing that had been bothering me the most, was the fact that I never seemed to be good enough for Noah. It was weird, he never seemed as happy, and ever time I told him I loved him, he never said it back. Honestly, I was a afraid. And when we got back to his house, nothing happened. We just hung around. I felt like... he didn't love me anymore.

"Noah?" I asked one night, around nine o'clock.

"Yup?" He replied quietly.

"I..." I started, then looked down. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Do you... love me?" I whimpered lightly.

He stared straight ahead in complete silence. At that moment, I knew I should have never asked.

"I'm not sure... anymore." He whispered honsestly.

I threw his arm off of me. I stood up, and stinging tears filled my eyes. "You... you fucking liar."

He looked at me blankly, "What?"

"You told me you loved me, and you lied. You didn't mean it." I held back the tears, but it was hard.

"But I did..." He sighed, "Just not anymore..."

Then, I started to cry. Those words felt like I had been stabbed in the back, and the heart. My stomach began to turn. And I told myself, in that instant, I was heartbroken.

He stood up and walked to me with open arms. He pulled me into a hug, but it wasn't a loving hug. He didn't wrap his arms around me and hold me. He put his arms around mine, and stood there. I threw his hands off me, and backed away.

"I... I can't... do this anymore." I wimpered between sobs, "I can't let you keep breaking my heart..." I threw my numb body through the door and began to run.

And he didn't come after me.

As I ran, I cried to myself, "Never... let anyone close to your heart... ever again."

I think I ran for a mile, maybe a bit more. I sure as hell didn't run home. I wound up in an alley, and I collapsed there. My stomach was turning, and I felt woozy.

Suddenly, I heard someone talking to me. I lifted my head from my knees, and looked up. There were two guys, and two girls. One was tall, with black hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was holding hands with a short girl with black hair and teal streaks. The other guy was tall blonde, wearing a pink shirt and cowboy hat. He had his arm around a small blonde girl with a pony tail.

"You alright, dude?" The cowboy asked. At that point, my better judgement was crowded, and didn't want to walk away. I wanted the attention... I needed it.

"N-no..." I whined.

"Hey, isn't that the girl Noah's been with?" The black-haired girl asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah... why aren't you with him?" The black haired one asked.

"Because he killed me on the inside." I replied, then couldn't help but chuckle. I probably sounded like your typical "emo."

"Harsh." the cowboy said, pulling his girlfriend closer. "Hey, dude, I know the perfect thing to cheer you up!" He smiled at the blonde girl and threw his hands into the air, "Party!" He cried.

"I don't think I'm up for that." I shook my head.

The blonde girl covered the cowboy's mouth, "Then at least come back to Geoff's place with us and watch a movie. We wanna help."

I felt to welcomed... for the first time in a long time. "S-sure." I smiled.

"I'm Bridgette, that's Geoff," she pointed to the cowboy, "that's Trent," she pointed to the black haired boy, "and that's Gwen." she pointed to the other girl.

With the help of Bridgette, I stood up. "I'm Allyn," I smiled softly.

"Awesome!" Geoff yelled, throwing his arm around my shoulder and wrapping the other one arond Bridgette's waist. "Let's go!"

"A-alright," I squeaked. Brigette smiled at me, and we started to walk.


	12. Erin

When we got to Geoff's house, he turned around and whispered, "We gotta be quiet, dudes, because my parents and brother's are sleeping. But, Erin's probably awake." He shrugged, then opned the door to his huge ass house.

There was a big staircase right in front of the door, and his house reminded me of a mansion. We all moved inside, then someone came down the stairs, carrying a skateboard. He looked my age, maybe a little older. He had hair the same color of Geoff's, but it obly went a little past his ears and flipped out on the sides. He was wearing a black t-shirt and chick pants. I could swear I'd seen him around.

"Hey, Erin." Bridgette smiled warmly.

"Bridge," He nodded back happily.

Bridgette nudged Geof harshly in the ribs, then Geoff coughed, "Oh, oh yeah. Allyn, this is my oldest little brother Erin. He's sixteen." Geoff grinned joyfully, then finish, "and Erin, this is Allyn."

"Hey," Erin moved down the stairs and in front of me, then stuck out his hand.

"Hi..." I pulled one side of my mouth up then shook his hand. I wondered to myself why I was being so friendly, but honestly, I was kind of sick of shutting _everybody _out. A few friends wouldn't hurt.

"Well, Geoff," Erin glanced over to his brother, "I'm going to a party, so cover for me if Mom and Dad wake up, would you?"

"No prob, little bro." Geoff smirked at his brother, then watched as Erin left through the front door.

"Alright, Geoff has like, a million movies, so let's go pick a couple." Trent put forward.

"Okay," everyone nodded in agreement.

That night we watched a series of "scary" movies, such as The Grudge and The Ring, which weren't really that scary to me. Although, Bridgette and Gwen were practically hiding behind Geoff and Trent. Eventually, everyone fell asleep, so I got up and got ready to leave.

"Eh, I'll just walk home." I whispered to myself.

I moved sullenly to the door, then I felt myself collide with something else. I looked up and saw Erin.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, then laughed quietly. "Hey, where're you goin'?" He raised an eybrow.

"I was going home. It's about nine blocks from here, and I guessed that if I walked I could there in about-" He cut me off.

"No way!" Erin pulled his smile into a frown. "I am not letting you walk home at three in the morning."

"But, everyone fell asleep." I whimpered.

"Not me." He gave me a toothy grin, "Come up and hang out with me in my room." His head bobbed towards the staircase.

"S-sure I guess." I nodded passively in agreement then followed him to his room.

His room was very welcoming; to me, at least. The room was painted black, and he had posters of all my favorite bands hanging on the walls. His bed was a queen bed, with a plain black comforter.

"I... I love your room." I giggled happily. _Wait, did I just... giggle?_ I asked myself suddenly.

"Hey, thanks. Custom made, innit cool?" He nodded towards the windows that lead out to the blacony.

"It is... amazing." I smiled at him. "So," I began, walking around and glancing at the posters, "what grade are you in?"

"Same as Geoff." He said, hopping onto his bed.

"Hm?" I looked at him, "But, aren't you his younger brother?"

"Yeah, I'm sixteen, but I skipped a grade." He gave me a triumphant face.

"Over-achiever." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"And proud." His smile made me happy. It was weird... After everything that happened, he could make me feel better with a smile. That reminded me of Noah, so I quickly forgot about it.

Me and Erin talked for a while, then when it was about five, I got up and went out to his balcony. It was raining, and beautiful too. He came and stood next to me.

"You're lucky." I made a face.

"How so?" He smiled like I was crazy.

"You get to live here. I have to live in some cramped townhouse 'till my mom decides to 'relocate' due to stalker ex-boyfriends." I gave a painful smile.

He looked at me all funny, then I asked, "What?" I sounded really agrgrivated.

"You cease to amaze me." He shook his head smiling.

"Wait, what?" I said again. "H-how?"

"Well, you like everything I like, and now... I dunno, I just don't get how you can just put up with everything. I mean, you told me about your mom, and how you don't have a dad, and how that asshole broke your heart, twice. I could never do that." Erin gave me an honest nod.

"Maybe I just pretend to put up with it. I mean, I get kind of sick odf having to be alone all the time." I confessed.

Erin glanced over at me. He gave me one of those gorgeous smiles. He was almost soaking wet, but he still had a certain glow to him. Ubruptly, Erin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. It was nice to have someone that cared.


	13. Not Again

Noah paced silently in the darkness of his house. He hadn't slept since Allyn left, only because he couldn't. _Was it right to tell her the truth?_ He asked himself doubtfully. Noah glanced at the clock, and then groaned, "Ugh, five a.m.? I really need to sleep."

He moved sullenly to his bed, although it seemed different when he lay down. His arms weren't wrapped around Allyn and her face wasn't buried in his chest. He sighed bitterly, "Don't know what you have 'till it's gone, eh?" He felt really stupid for talking to himself like that. Normally, he had someone else to talk to. _Should I… do something? I don't know if I want her back though… _He felt horrible for saying that to himself, and he hated the fact that it was true.

He glanced hopefully at his phone, then let out a disappointed sigh when he had no messages, no missed calls, and no voicemails. Noah absentmindedly dialed Allyn's number and pressed send.

((POV Change))

I had fallen asleep next to Erin in his bed, and my stupid phone ringing woke me up. I groaned angrily, seeing as I was way tired, and answered the phone without even looking at who it was. I thought it was probably just my mom calling to ask if was alright.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Allyn?" I knew that voice.

"What do you want, Noah? Called to tell me that nothing we ever had was real? Or that you used me? What'll be my reason for heartbreak this time, huh?" I spat fervently.

"N-no. Look, I just called because…" His voice faded off.

"Because why?" I asked impatiently.

"…Well… I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

I threw my head back and let out and aggravated groan. "Oh God, please don't do this to me. First, you tell me you cheat on me, then you tell me you don't love me anymore, and now you're acting like we're married and I'm on some week-long business trip."

Erin sat up silently; I turned my head and gave him this angry look.

He just narrowed his at me as if to ask who I was talking to. I figured that he instantly knew because I probably looked like I was about to cry.

Then, Erin gave me playful smirk and moaned, "Baby, come back to bed."

" Erin !" I shot my head around, and gave him an angry look. Then, he grinned wider, "Oh, Allyn, don't touch me there…"

"Wait, who's Erin ?" Noah whimpered over the phone while I tried to get Erin to shut up.

"He's no one." I growled, giving Erin a piercing stare.

"No one?" He whimpered, "but I thought what we had was special."

"Wait, you have another boyfriend, already?" Noah choked out.

"N-no!" I whined, then I narrowed my eyes, "so what if I do? You don't love me."

"Allyn… Please… _please_ don't tell me you got over me _that _fast." He whispered.

"You got over _me _pretty fast." I retorted, "It took you one white lie and one day. Now, you don't love me anymore."

"But, I don't know if what I said was true." He replied softly..

"Whether it's true or not, you said it, and you meant it." I looked down, and Erin stared at me carefully. "I'm coming over to get my things. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I quietly hung up the phone, then turned my head to Erin . "You're a real jerk, you know that?" I asked, giving him a playful shove.

He gave me one of those bright, mischievous grins that I loved so much.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go to…Noah's," I choked on his name, then lost my breath, "and get my things."

"You want me to drive you there?" He asked hopefully.

"Naw, I'll walk. I need the exercise." I gave him a small smile, then got up to fix my hair. After about five minutes I walked downstairs to leave, and of course, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, and Gwen were still asleep. I swiftly and carefully moved past them, then went through the front door.

It was a very long walk to Noah's house. I didn't want to go, but I did want to go. I missed being there. I wanted to go back and hug Noah and kiss him, and I wanted everything to be like it was before everything happened. But at the same time, I knew it wasn't going to be like it was, so I didn't want to go. It was going to hurt so bad having to go back into his house, and say goodbye to him.

Since I was deep in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that I was already there. I glanced sullenly at the door I had walked in and out of so many times. I quietly strode to the door, and walked through. Noah was waiting in the living room, then stood up immediately.

"It's—" he swallowed hard, "It's right there." He pointed to a black duffle bag right by the door.

"Thanks." I mumbled, then began towards the door.

"Allyn…" He whimpered. "Please don't leave, I just want to talk to you."

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"Please, just listen." He pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed, although I didn't offer my kindness. I just stood there and hoped I wouldn't have to stay for more than ten minutes.

"Okay, so I've known Courtney for a while now, and I trust her.." Before he could continue rudely cut him off.

"Have you dated her?" I asked bitterly.

"Yeah… a couple times." He replied.

I scoffed, and he continued.

"But the point is, we're really good friends. So, when she told me what happened with you and Duncan, I sorta believed her. And not just because she's my friend, but Duncan has always hated me. So, I wouldn't be surprised if he did something like that, just because he wanted to see me suffer…"

I looked at him with an unimpressed look on my face. "Make that one up all on your own, did you?"

"I'm telling the truth!" He whined.

"How do _I _know that?" I snapped. "Just because someone says they're sorry, doesn't necessarily mean they're telling the truth! Just because someone tells you something possible, doesn't mean it's the truth!"

Noah looked down, "You are _so _stubborn."

"Tell me about it." He murmured, then spun on my heel to leave. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm, and spun me back around. Noah pressed his lips firmly onto mine. As much as I told myself to push him away, I couldn't. It felt to right. Before I knew it, I started to cry.

He opened his eyes for a split second, then unlatched his lips from mine. He gave me a couple more short and detatched kisses, then whispered, "Please don't cry."

"Do you love me or don't you? Make up your fucking mind." I cried.

Almost instantly he replied, "I do. I love you more than anyone in the world." Thenhe wrapped his arms around my waist, and pushed his lips to mine again.


	14. Why Me?

Me and Noah's "perfect" moment was interrupted when my phone rang. I was really pissed off, only because I wanted that moment to last. But, my anger faded once I saw the call was from Erin . I flipped open the phone and ignored Noah's annoyed face.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? I got worried." He whimpered.

"I'm with… at Noah's. I couldn't find, one of my… shirts." I hated lying to him, because I'd been so honest with him before that.

"Oh, well, do you want me to come pick you up?" He asked.

"Naw, I'll walk back." I glanced at Noah, and he looked confused. "Yeah, yeah, bye." I hung up the phone, then looked at him.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Just because you kissed me doesn't mean we're together again or anything. I just didn't have the strength to fight back because I'm so madly in love with you." I said the last sentence all in one breath.

He made a face, and he looked even more confused than before. "But I love you too, so why can't we just—"

"Because I'm not the only person you love." It hurt like hell having to say that, and it hurt even worse having to know it was true. "You love Courtney, too."

"N-no!" He stuttered. "Not like that! She has Duncan . Besides, I don't want her, I want you…" He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to do. I don't like to 'forgive and forget.'" I probably was crying by then.

"Please, just think about it." He pleaded.

I sighed softly. _Am I being stupid? I love him more than anything or anyone. I'm deeply in love with him. He says he loves me too… So am I just setting myself up for another heart-break? If I do forgive him, and we're together again, what happens if he just hurts me more? But if I don't forgive him, how will I be able to live? I love him too much to just let him go… _

"I'll think about it." His face got brighter, "But," I continued, "that doesn't mean I'm staying. I'm going back to Geoff's." I thought it was a little better to use Geoff's name instead of Erin 's. "And then I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Noah nodded, then stopped. "Wait, you stayed at Geoff's last night?"

"Mmhmm." I mumbled. "They found me," I swallowed hard, "in the alley and he invited me over. Him, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen all crashed in front of his huge T.V. so I got up to leave and ran into his brother Erin. He told me he didn't want me walking home that late so I went up to his room with him."

"Oh." Noah grumbled bitterly.

"Don't you 'oh' me. Nothing happened." I reassured angrily.

"Alright…" He replied quietly.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow." And on complete accident, I gave him a kiss, then quickly left before he could say anything.

I broke into a run once I was about halfway down my block. I started to cry, only because I was sick of having to deal with all this shit.

Erin was waiting impatiently in his front yard when I got back. He looked really worried, especially when I came up crying. He simply hugged me and told me it was going to be okay. He didn't ask me what happened or anything. All he cared about was making sure I was okay. It reminded me of someone.

After about five minutes of non-stop hugging, I stopped crying. I pulled away from him a little bit and gave Erin a soft smile.

"Thanks." I whimpered.

"No problem." He smiled back.

He took my hand in his, and opened the door. Just as we stepped through, I stopped him.

"Erin, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," He gave me this concerned look.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something." I paused, "When I was at Noah's, he kissed me and told me he loved me..." I felt Erin's grip on my hand start to loosen, "But I told him that I didn't exactly trust him," It tightened again. "I don't think that was why I didn't want to stay there, and you know, forgive him and stuff, though. I think it was because I'm in love with someone else, too."

Erin raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

I brushed my lips softly against his, "You."


	15. My Life Sucks

He smiled at me softly, then pushed his lips to mine. After a couple seconds, his lips still on mine, he said, "Ew, you taste like Noah."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry."

He pulled me up to his room, and once we got there, I kissed him again. Mind you, this whole time I was screaming at myself to stop being a stupid whore. It didn't work… I was too happy. I wanted to be with him and Noah, but I would never ever in my whole entire life cheat on someone. It's happened to me too many times. Besides, if I did have the courage to cheat on someone, it wouldn't be Erin and Noah. I love them too much, and I know that after a while, I'd get caught.

Anyway, Erin and I went to his room and kissed. And it wasn't one of those this-is-going-to-end-up-in-sex kisses. It was an I-love-you kiss.

I pulled away softly, then gave him one more quick kiss.

He looked down, "I'm sorry…"

I pulled my eyebrows together, "For what?"

"For making your decision harder," He sighed, "because I know for a fact that you're going to have to pick one or the other, y'know? And I don't want to make it harder for you."

I frowned, "What do you mean? Who cares? I'm not even talking to Noah again until tomorrow." I fell backwards onto his bed. "So what does it matter what happens today?"

He gave a small smile, "I guess you're right." He came over and lay down next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"About," he glanced at his phone, "about four." I moved a little, then realized he had put his arm around me.

"Alright," I looked up at him. His cyan eyes stared back, then he gave me one of those breathtaking smiles. I had to remind myself to breathe. I moved my face a little closer to his every second. After about ten seconds our lips were almost touching.

Abruptly, the door flew open and Geoff stood in the hall. "Hey, have you seen—" He blinked a couple times at us, and I sat up quickly. I avoided Geoff's gaze.

Bridgette peeked over Geoff's shoulder, "Is she in there?" she asked.

"Oh she's in here all right." Trent snickered.

I shot him a shut-the-fuck-up glare. He winked at me then shut his mouth.

"We thought you'd just up and left." Gwen told me. "So we came to ask Erin if he had seen you when he was coming home…" I saw a smile flicker on her face, "and apparently he did."

Bridgette had finally pushed her way in front of Geoff. "Yeah, well, we'll leave you alone now." She smiled happily while she slowly closed the door.

"Now where were we?" He smiled, then attached his lips to mine.

Then, my phone rang. "God damn it!" I muttered, then picked it up.

"Oh. Hi _Mom_." I growled bitterly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly fine." My eyes widened, "Two more weeks, at least!?" I looked down, "Yeah, I know, paying the bills can be tough. Yeah, _bye_." I snapped the phone closed.

I groaned, then fell back next to Erin . "Great, my mom put me in a horrible mood."

Erin rolled over on top of me, then whispered, "Maybe this'll make you feel better." And he kissed me. And holy shit, this was different than the I-love-you kiss. I'm pretty positive this was a this-is-going-to-end-up-in-sex kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we just laid there.

Fortunately, no one's clothes came off, except Erin 's shirt. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Eventually, I pushed away, but I sorta wish I hadn't. I mean, I knew I should have, because he started kissing my neck, and when Noah did that... Yeah. So, I stopped him.

The rest of the day we just sat in his room and talked. And right before we went to sleep, his arms wrapped around me, I realized that I had absolutely no clue what I was going to do.


	16. Ugh

I woke up the next morning and I was totally stressed. There was no way in hell I had ever been more confused. Pick one, the other one's heart gets broken. I hated it. So, at about four in the morning, I got up, and began to pack my things. There was only one thing I could do. I took my things, and crept carefully out the door. I was really tired, seeing as it was four. Not to mention, the fact that the sun was just coming up really bothered me, and made me a tad bit more restless.. I grabbed the mail, and went inside. Apparently, my mom had sent me three hundred bucks for food. There was a note, too.

_Dear Ally, _

_I'll be gone for another month. I'm sorry I couldn't be here, because I know your new school must be tough for you. Hopefully by now you've met some nice people._

Her note smelled like smoke and really cheap perfume. She was probably getting ready to go one a date... Ugh. My mom. I hated how horrible she acted. She picked the wrong type of guys, and she always wore really cheap perfume, that made her smell like a hooker. The guys she always dated just broke her heart. Yup, we're definately related.

I took the three-hundred and stuffed it in my wallet. "I'll go shopping later." I sighed.

I plopped onto the couch, then sighed. "Ugh... I wish I had someone to talk to..." I glanced down, "It sucks having no friends."

Eventually, my thoughts wandered back to my mom. I didn't get why she chose the guys she did. She knew she'd get her heart broken, but she dated those guys any way. She'd told me before what my dad was like. He died when I was just little, but she said he was perfect for her. My mom was like me, she didn't have any friends. When she met my dad, she told me she never felt alone. Whether she was with him or not, she'd never have that lonely feeling. Ever.

Then, it hit me. I was being stupid. I knew why my mom picked the assholes and the one-night-stands. It was obvious. She was afraid of commitment. She didn't want a boyfriend, she just didn't want to feel lonely.

I picked up the phone and quickly dialed my mom's number. She answered with, "Honey, what wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom." I wanted to be hasty, because if I started to cry, I didn't want her to notice. "Look, I want to ask you something important."

She paused for a moment, "Alright, ask away."

"What made you fall in love with dad? Short and sweet, please. I gotta get to work." Probably the only lie that would make her not ask why I wanted to know.

"Well... no mater what I was doing, my thoughts could always somehow relate to him. I always felt like he'd be there for me, and I was never lonely." She sounded like she was holding back tears. I felt horrible for making her talk about it, but I needed to know.

"And, what did you feel like when he died?" This was going to bring back bad memories for her.

"I felt like my heart had been buried with him." She said instantly.

"Thank you so much, Mom. Love you, bye." I snaped my phone shut, and then I knew for sure who was perfect for me.

He made my lonliness go away, he'd always be there for me, and I always thought about him. Most importantly, I felt like my heart wasn't with me right now, it was with him.

I instantly ran out the door. I sprinted down the street, and this time, I didn't cry.


	17. Finally

There were so many things blowing through my mind. I was asking myself if I'd made the right decision, if I would regret it, and if I would follow through with it. At the same time, I told myself over and over not to chicken out. I couldn't go back on the decision I made, because I knew that if I did it would haunt me. Deep down I knew that this was totally and completely rational, but I was afraid to admit it to myself. I didn't want to have to tell the other one that we couldn't be together, because it would break his heart. Although, I knew what I was about to do was right.

I sighed deeply, because I hated thinking like this; evaluating every little detail, as if it were a puzzle piece. Seeing if one piece would go with another… I hated it. Besides, my life was one fucked up puzzle. The problem was, there was always one piece missing. What good is a puzzle with a missing piece? Might as well just throw it away, right?

I came to an abrupt stop, just so I could catch my breath. I leaned over my knees and sighed. "Jeez… what is wrong with me…?" I whimpered. Suddenly, everything I was doing seemed to wrong. But at the same time, I knew it was right.

After second-guessing myself a little bit more, I decided that I just needed to shut the hell up and stop talking to myself. I was positive about this before, so I knew it was right.

Once I got to the house, I stood in the front lawn silently and just stared. I was thinking again, but not about whether this was right, I was thinking about what the hell I was going to say to him. I hadn't thought of what to say until right when I got there. I was pretty dumb. My eyes flickered to the front door, making sure he didn't come outside.

I took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and walked to the front door. I placed my hand slowly on the door knob and turned it silently. I stepped into the living room, and glanced around. He wasn't in sight. So I figured, he was probably in his room. I shuffled to his room, and he wasn't there either. I sighed deeply, then quietly whimpered "Just my luck…"

"Allyn?"

I gasped and spun around instantly. "God… you scared me…" I panted.

"S-sorry…" He smiled guiltily and rubbed the back of his head.

I took a deep breath, "Listen. I was thinking earlier this morning, and I realized that, I love you more than anyone in this whole entire world…" At that point, I expected myself to cry, but I didn't. "I don't want to have to be away from you ever again."

He looked at me with a confused face, then a he gave me a small smile. Noah wrapped his arms around me, and then kissed me softly.

I buried my face in his chest, and told myself I was right.


	18. Goodbye? No, not really

Every story is supposed to have a fairytale ending, right? When I stood there in front of Erin 's house I hoped to God my story would end like that. Yet, I knew at the same time that my life was more like a soap opera, something bad always happens.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, sorta wishing he wouldn't answer.

Geoff opened the door, and he smiled at me happily, "Oh hey, Allyn,"

"Hi Geoff…" I smiled back, although it was a fake smile, "Is Erin here?"

"Oh, yeah," Geoff glanced up at the stairs, "He's in his room."

"Thanks, Geoff." I gave him a crooked smile and moved towards the stairs.

I slid past him and hurried up the stairs, although I wasn't exactly anxious to tell him what I was here to tell him.

I hesitated to knock the door, but eventually worked up the courage to tap on it.

Erin pulled the door open quickly, then smiled softly, "Allyn."

"Hey," I looked down because I was afraid to make eye-contact, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," He moved out of the doorway so I could get in.

I shuffled into the room silently, then turned around. "Me and Noah are back together…" I saw his face lose it's brightness, "But I don't want you to be upset. I still want you as a very best friend, alright, Erin ?"

He gave me a soft smile, then nodded, "Yeah, okay."

I gave him a soft hug, but it wasn't a romantic hug. "Thank you."

He nodded happily, then bobbed his head towards the door. "Noah's probably wondering about you."

"Yeah, I guess." I glanced up at him. "Bye."

"Bye." He smiled in return, then watched me leave.


	19. The Last Chapter, REALLY

After everything that happened, I was glad to know that I was one of the few people in this whole god damn world that got a happy ending. Although, I wouldn't exactly call it happy, because I was just right back where I started; no friends, hating nearly everyone, and having no mother. But at least I had Noah and Erin … they were the only people in the world that mattered to me. Who would've thought… Me, the over-achieving bitch with no family, getting a happily-ever-after…

Wow.


	20. Author's Note

Yes, this story is over, but I do plan to make another. The main character will be Allyn, but there will be almost all the other TDI characters also. So look forward to it!

Thanks for reading,

Allison.


End file.
